


Who said angels were good?

by rynrss



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynrss/pseuds/rynrss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets turned into a weeping angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said angels were good?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda really bad fic i wrote for my friend when she mentioned the plot.  
> Also, i wrote this before I even started watching supernatural so excuse any bits that may be completely wrong for whatever reason.

"CASTIEL" Naomi shouted, trying to shake the other man. He couldn’t let her, he never would. Dean is his life, his soul, without him what’s even the point.

"No." the man in the trench coat stared at her with a blank expression, he will _not_ be defeated by the likes of her. Ever. She hissed at him and shouted, "he cannot stay on this earth any longer!" she shook her head, "you failed me once, I _won’t_ let you fail me again".

Cas glanced over to her and instantly scowled before looking away back into the dark corner full of spiders. What was he going to do? he needed dean, but this whore wasn’t taking any of it. "Castiel Castiel Castiel" she muttered pacing back and forth. "what?" Cas demanded. "you know, I didn’t want to do this.." she stopped and stared at him. Her mouth twitched at the corners before she brought them into an evil smirk. "but I’ll have to..." Cas was confused, "Do what?" he asked in a low voice. "Turn those pretty little wings of yours into something useful. You aren’t really that much useful as an angel are you, Castiel?" Cas just turned his head to her, "just tell me what’s going on". She let out a short, obnoxious laugh, "always confused. pathetic. this way your angelicness will be put to good use. An angel that’s good! thought that would be easier to find than it is nowadays. Say your goodbyes to your little Winchesters. Soon they'll be back in the time before humans even begun on earth. Think they'll be able to survive on a planet with no food or water? no me either. You won’t be able to stop it either. Trapped inside the body of a weeping angel, you'll be weeping alright, little Deany, precious Deany, DEAD." she giggled repulsively. "leave. dean. alone." Cas growled. "Nev-errr!" she sang making Castiel feel sick throughout his body. "what are you?" he spat "you'd like to know wouldn’t you!"

"Have fun" Naomi smiled before clicking her fingers. Cas felt his body changing all around him, becoming harder. He couldn’t move his whole body was being trapped inside this 'angel'. It was no fucking angel.

He managed to move his eyes, and he realised where he was. A silent tear escaped through the statue dripping onto the floor. He was going to kill Dean, and neither of them would be able to stop it.

He heard voices and tried to shut his eyes, he couldn’t watch this, but nothing would work. That evil bitch is making him pay. "so get this dean-" Sam stopped mid-sentence staring right ahead at the statue at the other end of the room. "Dean! DEAN GET IN HERE" dean walked into the room. "No...no no no no no, NO! Don’t blink, don’t you fucking blink Sammy!" Dean walked towards the angel, "De-" he shook his brother off with a glare. He walked over and kneeled before him. "Cas..." tears built at the bottom of his eyes but he couldn’t blink, not yet anyway. "Cas, I don’t know what the hell has happened, but if you can hear me, fight it. You can fight this I know you can. This is not you! Fight it!" dean shook his head some tears falling off onto the floor. "Cas, it’s me, its Dean. We're family. We need you, Sam does. I need you..." his voice broke off into a sob.

Dean stood up and walked back to his brother wrapping his arm around him. Dean looked back at the angel and whispered "Fight it". He then looked to his younger brother and simultaneously, they blinked.

There was the sound of stone on wood before it stopped and nothing happened. Dean braved a look and he saw the statue just inches away from his face and he gulped. "Cas..." in a moment the statue changed formation and Castiel came back falling into Deans arms. “Dean" he choked out. "Cas, oh god, what the hell happened? Are you okay?" Dean wrapped his arms protectively around the angel who sniffled and rested his head on his chest. "yeah, I think I am, can we sort it all out later?" Dean smiled down at his boyfriend placing a kiss on his head and muttering, "sure". They wanted to take advantage of this time they had, full of peace and love. Soon enough some obstacles would come around the corner, but until then, they could be happy that they were together. 


End file.
